teen_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewel
Jewel is the main character of the show. She possesses the water element. Her best friend is Sugar. Personality Jewel is known as having a very upbeat personality and she is generally optimistic. It is uncommon to see her without a bright smile on her face. She has a very loving and caring heart and a talent in seeing the good in everyone. However, she does have a slight jealous side that often comes out in relation to Brandon because she's far from the only girl who is interested in him. In the second season, her situation is darker and it is then you see the side of her that is struggling to deal with the pain and loneliness of being forgotten by your loved one. Overall, no matter what the situation, she never gives up hope. Appearance Jewel has dirty blond hair in her human form and bright blonde hair while as a mermaid or in her Gem form. She also has brown eyes in her human form but blue eyes while as a mermaid or in her Gem form. Human form Jewel’s mermaid form and her human form contrast the most out of all the mermaid princesses. She has short dark blonde hair and brown eyes while on land and long lighter blonde hair in pigtails and light blue eyes as a mermaid. Mermaid form Jewel’s mermaid form is the same as every other mermaid princess, with a bracelet around one of her upper arm and double pearl bracelet around one of her wrists and her tail. Their all different colors. Jewel's mermaid princess form is first revealed in chapter 6 of the manga and episode 13 of the anime. Her hair is loose and barely in pigtails the tips of which have been loosely curled. There are also glittering pearls and flower petals strewn throughout her hair. She wears lacy elbow length gloves, and her dress has three bows in the center as well as three layers of cloth, all centered in the front. Gem form When facing the enemies, Jewel transforms into her Gem form, Pink Gem Voice. In her Gem form, she sings with the rest of the mermaid princesses to defeat the enemies by singing songs that convey their true emotions. Her first outfit is complete with a pink dress with short skirt, lacy pink gloves, and boots. Her second outfit is very noticeably different from her first one. Jewel's second idol form layer and a long pink bow on the back. Her gloves and her boots now have a second layer. She also gained accessories such as a jeweled headpiece, a more intricate bracelet, and pink accents alongside the top part of her dress. As it is true with all the mermaid princesses, Jewel’s second transformation is more powerful than the first one and enables her to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters with her new songs. Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers Like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Jewel needs her pearl in order to transform into her idol form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her Gem form, her voice was transmitted by a microphone like object called the e-pitch, in order to defeat the enemies. Her character songs are 'Splash Dream, 'Legend of Mermaid'. Relationships Transformation Lucia calls out "Gem Pearl Voice" indicating the initiation of the transformation. Her pearl begins to glows and it comes out of her pendant, turning into her microphone. Then Jewel's pink boots and gloves appear. She takes her microphone in her right hand and twirls around and strikes a pose. After Aqua Regina gives Jewel, Sugar, and Emerald the upgrade in outfits, jewel can transform into her second idol form. Her new top appears then her skirt, each with an extra layer.Her boots and gloves appear, also with a new layer. A notable new accessory is her long, dark pink bow tied at her waist and her headpiece. Gallery Trivia *She and Sugar are the only ones to have known relatives. *She loves Fairy Tail. *According to the website, she loves to watch Fairy Tail, her favorite characters are Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster, she says that she ships NaLu (Natsu - Lucy). *She is voiced by Cher Lloyd. *She and Sugar both love watching Fairy Tail. They both share similar favorites example: shipping NaLu, favorite characters. *She is the most powerful among her group. *It is shown she gets quite shy when she's near Natsu. *As Jewel loves watching Fairy Tail, the producer named her coming-boyfriend, Natsu. *Natsu (Teenage Dreams) is similar to Natsu (Fairy Tail). He is a dragon slayer, his looks are similar to him, the only different thing is that in Fairy Tail Natsu does't understand love (though all the fans say Natsu and Lucy will end up together), while Natsu (Teenage Dreams) has feelings for Jewel. *She is younger than Sugar. *She was planned to be Daphne's best friend. *Her best friend is Sugar. *She loves teddy bears, she has a bear named Bella. Category:Characters